reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Development Land
Co je Development Land ? Development Land je vývojářská mapa development (MapID 451) kde si vývojáři zkoušejí různé věci přes stavění a design až po questy, npc či zóny a subzóny. Dobře známý Designer Island a Programmer Isle jsou jen dvě malé části celého developmentu a celá poslední známá mapa developmentu obsahuje 655 ADT což je přibližně velikost kontinentu jako Kalimdor. Tato mapa vznikla na betě 0.11.0.3925 když Designer a Programmer ostrovy už nestačí pro vývoj a testování - jsou přesunuty na tuto mapu z Eastern Kingdoms kde byly dříve. Prakticky každým patchem jsou na této mapě změny, bohužel můžeme to v 99% vyčítat jen z minimap. Mapa development nebyla nikdy vydána v jakémkoliv patchi (kromě pár ADT které obsahují právě jen Designer a Programmer ostrovy a to ještě do 2.4.3, pak už ani tyto ADT nejsou v souborech), důvody jsou jasné, můžou tam být věci, které mohou naznačovat jakým směrem se bude WoW nadále ubírat. Toto dělá z Development Land stále nejvíce tajnou a nejhůře dostupnou mapu. Lze jí nazvat posledním exploration achievementem :-) Tuhle mapu si prošlo do 10 lidí než jsem to dal na YouTube a než byla rozšířena skrze MMOwned (dnešní OwnedCore), takže dneska možná pár tisíc což je stále málo, proto je zatím pořád dá se říct legendární. V září roku 2010 jí někdo z Blizzardu nedopatřením dal na Cataclysm PTR, kde byla hodnu než si toho všimli a pak byla kompletně smazána. Její odstraňování z neznámých důvodů probíhalo po jednotlivých souborech, takže se nepodařilo dostat vše, navíc soubory jako PM4, které u novejších map definují terén, jeho tvar a barvu byly mazány jako první. Následkem je, že místa kde by jste podle minimapy očekávali například zasněžený Warsong Gulch nebo Arathi Basin je rovina, ale objekty jsou ve vzduchu na správných místech. Zkrátka a jasně více než 50% mapy zůstává stále skryto. Development Land dříve existoval na Wowheadu jako /zone=4019. Development Land využívá loading screen, který je concept artem pro Deadmines. Co obsahuje Development Land ? Popsat co vše na této mapě je by bylo hodně obtížné a zdlouhavé, projít si jí musí každý sám a také zastávám, že obraz vydá za tisíc slov (viz Galerie nebo video), takže se bude lepsí když se soustředím na fakta o této mapě. Zóny a jejich Subzóny na mapě 451 (development): Programmer Isle: *Dead Man's Hole *Jeff NE Quadrant Changed *Jeff NW Quadrant *Jeff SE Quadrant *Jeff SW Quadrant *Chunk Test *Pattymack Land Designer Island: *Sub Zone *claytonio test area Development Land: *Claytön's WoWEdit Land *Bernau's Happy Fun Land *Familiars Samotná subzóna: *Brian and Pat Test Tyto názvy vypovídají co se tam asi dělo či zkoušelo, některé jsou spíše zase sranda a vtípky, kterých zejména u prvních testů NPC či questů na Programmer Isle nalezneme mnoho a ostatní jsou jména a různe kreace jmen vývojářu, například Clayton Dubin, který se vyskytuje jak v questech (Quest: Extreme!!), tak v subzónách (claytonio test area / Claytön's WoWEdit Land), ale i itemy (Test Item Two). Seznam questů pro Development Land: Programmer Isle: *The Pattymac Special *Omar's Test Quest Designer Island: *Kanrethad's Quest *Test Kill Quest *TXT Goblin Savages *Control *http://www.wowhead.com/quest=9597 *One Shot, One Kill *Clayton's Quest: Extreme!! *Test Quest - Craig *Can You Get This Quest While I'm In Combat? *If You're Reading This While I'm In Combat... Jak se dostat do Development Landu ? *Portnutí na PTR pokud Blizzard zase vypustí nechtěně tuto mapu (X 550 Y 3050 Z 300 MapID 451). *Model Edit - Map Swapp. Hotový swapp pro 4.x.x zde nebo zde. *Model Edit - Map Swapp, pouze pár částí pro 3.3.5a zde (vytvořil Gurluas, já jsem patch obohatil o chybějící alpha layery). *Stát se zaměstnancem Blizzardu :-) Galerie development_map_wdt_5_by_enhreznik-d5y3p41.jpg|Development Land, Most development_map_wdt_4_by_enhreznik-d5y3p2c.jpg|Development Land, vesnice na skalách development_map_wdt_6_by_enhreznik-d5y3p4b.jpg|Development Land, Dark Portal development_map_wdt_9_by_enhreznik-d5y3p7e.jpg|Development Land, Kopce s mlýny development_map_wdt_11_by_enhreznik-d5y3p9a.jpg|Development Land, Emerald Dream kreace ? development_map_wdt_12_by_enhreznik-d5y3p9k.jpg|Development Land, Pevnost WoWScrnShot_031413_235136.jpg|Development Land, Terasy WoWScrnShot_031413_235658.jpg|Development Land, claytonio test area WoWScrnShot_031413_235151.jpg|Development Land, Skály WoWScrnShot_031513_000523.jpg|Development Land, Ostrovy ? WoWScrnShot_031513_000432.jpg|Development Land, Northrend WoWScrnShot_031513_000829.jpg|Development Land, Seznam objectů WoWScrnShot_031513_000851.jpg|Development Land, Nerubian Portal WoWScrnShot_031513_001020.jpg|Development Land, Přebarvený Emerald Canyon WoWScrnShot_011411_055549.jpg|Development Land, jedna z kreací Programmer Isle erwerew.jpg|Development Land, jeskyně LoadScreenCave.jpg|Loading Screen pro celej development minimapa develop.jpg|Development Land Minimapa 3.3.5a 3werwerwerwe.jpg|Development Land Minimapa Cataclysm Alpha - Je zajímavé, že je zde zase míň než na 3.3.5a 2asasasas.jpg|Development Land Minimapa Cataclysm wjCp.jpg|Patch pro 3.3.5a - Dodělané alpha layery